The present invention relates to a humidifier with a floating wick element that operates with a closed air flow path within the humidifier for discharging air with increased humidity from the humidifier.
Humidifiers are typically used during the winter heating season to increase the humidity levels within heated rooms that normally tend to have a low moisture contact as the result of being filled with heated outside air. Among the problems associated with low relative humidity include discomfort to the occupants of the rooms, drying out of furniture and plants, excessive static electricity, and numerous other problems.
In our prior co-pending patent application Ser. No. 156,598 filed Feb. 17, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,533, we have disclosed some of the varieties of types of humidifiers that have been developed including centrifugal pump/evaporative filter humidifiers, air blown wicking/evaporative element humidifiers; motor driven belt pad or wicking element humidifiers; and other types. We have also disclosed some of the long standing problems associated with all of the above described types of humidifiers.
As disclosed in part in our prior co-pending patent applications Ser. No. 156,598 filed Feb. 17, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,533, the present invention relates to a humidifier which maintains a constant evaporative area of a wicking element independently floatable on water within a reservoir tank, which is part of a closed air flow path including a fixedly mounted fan for discharging air within increased humidity from the humidifier. The humidifier of the present invention requires no float control valves, pumps, rotary drives, rotary belts or any other type of mechanical drive member except the fan. The wick element collects both soluble and insoluble mineral deposits, and the wicking element may be readily and periodically removed from the humidifier for cleaning or replacement, thus, preventing accumulations of solid particles or insoluble mineral deposits in the humidifier, except within the wicking element.
The present invention is the commercial embodiment of our above described humidifier, which retains all of the features and advantages of our prior designs, while substantially improving and simplifying the construction and operation of our humidifier, all of which will become apparent in the description that is to follow.